


snowy eyelashes and ice skates

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Ice Skating, Multi, New York City, Snow, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowy and cold in NYC, but Jackson wants to go skating to celebrate his six month anniversary with Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowy eyelashes and ice skates

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for prompt #154 (Winter Wonderland) at fullmoon_ficlet. Um. This is just ridiculously fluffy, contains an established relationship in an assumed future space, and may be slightly OOC. It was still fun to write. :)

“I don’t skate.” Stiles looks at the skates, trepidation clear in his expression, and Jackson has to bite back a snort.

“You’ve _never_ skated,” Jackson says, because honestly, who hasn’t put on a pair of ice skates at some point?

Stiles flushes, the pink a stain across his cheeks. “I’ve skated,” he mutters. “Just not _successfully_. And I know you used to play hockey when we were kids. And Derek’s….” he gestures with his hand near his face, fingers curling into mock claws. “He’s _Derek_. It’s a good thing you both heal quickly since you’re suggesting I put blades on my feet.”

“Stop arguing, Stiles.” Derek’s voice is a tenor rumble, his body warm and solid behind Stiles as he comes in close, one hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “You’re not going to fall, and you’re not going to make an ass of yourself. We’ll take care of you.”

“If he keeps arguing he’ll look like an ass.” Jackson kneels down, loosens one skate and slips Stiles’s foot into it. He tugs on the laces, making them firm but not too tight and tying them off before he grabs the other skate. He’s not going to give Stiles a choice about this, especially when he knows it’s all nerves and show. “You gave me the option of what we were doing for our date tonight, and I picked skating.”

“I thought you’d pick something less embarrassing for our six month anniversary,” Stiles grumbles. “I obviously underestimated your sense for nostalgia and arguing.”

“Hush.” Derek tugs Stiles to his feet, helps him gain his balance on the slender blades. Jackson’s mouth goes dry as he watches the way Derek slowly nips at Stiles’s lips, the way Stiles drags his mouth across Derek’s to kiss him back. Jackson licks his lips, wavers a step closer until he can get a hand on Stiles’s shoulder, fist his hand in the heavy sweater and drag Stiles in close enough to kiss him himself.

Derek’s hand slides down Jackson’s back, fits under his sweater, warm against his skin, and Jackson sighs against Stiles’s mouth. “We’re not going to let you fall,” he murmurs, and Stiles nods, amber eyes wide and pupils blown.

“What do I get for stepping outside my comfort zone?” Stiles asks slowly.

“At least one mind-blowing orgasm.” Derek gets his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, turns him to face the outdoor rink. “But Jackson gets to pick how it happens.”

“It’ll be good, I promise.” Jackson smirks, because he has _ideas_. Plenty of ideas, and plenty of things the three of them haven’t done yet in six months. He also might have found the notepad where Stiles scribbled down a list of potential ways to have sex with multiple partners, and he’s been saving the checklist for a rainy day.

Or a snowy day, like today, where the flakes are thick and wet, coming down on their heads as they emerge from the covered benches. They land on Stiles’s eyelashes, lingering before he blinks and they melt, and Jackson reaches out to brush a thumb against the drop, careful not to touch his eye.

“Snow is still bewildering.” Stiles shakes his head, droplets spraying before Derek ruffles his hair.

They manage to get onto the ice, and Stiles windmills a moment before Derek takes one hand and Jackson balances him on the other side. Stiles’s hands are bare, and Jackson wonders if he forgot his gloves, or if he’s warm enough with a werewolf on either side. Jackson squeezes his fingers lightly, and Stiles glances at him and smile, mouthing that he’s okay.

“You’ve been in New York a year and a half now,” Derek points out, while Stiles argues that they _did_ go back to California for the summer, and that both Derek and Jackson have an advantage in the cold, after Derek’s time in New York and Jackson’s in London.

Jackson tunes it out, letting the familiar banter wash over him, his thumb light against the side of Stiles’s hand, keeping him warm despite the ice beneath their skates and the snow falling all around them. There are lights around the rink, reflecting brightly off of colored costumes worn by some of the more adventurous skaters, or sparkling against the expensive jewelry Jackson spots adorning some couples. It all pales in comparison to the quick light in Stiles’s gaze as he argues with Derek, letting go of Derek’s hand long enough to gesture with long, fluid fingers. Stiles’s cheeks are pink with emotion and cold, and Jackson leans closer, sliding an arm around his waist to steady him as he gestures wildly.

Derek glances at Jackson over Stiles’s head, and Jackson smirks back. He wouldn’t trade either of these two idiots for anything.

In the distance he hears “Winter Wonderland” start playing over tinny speakers, and he looks at Derek. “Stop arguing and skate with us.”

Derek fits in next to Stiles, his arm against Jackson’s as they both hold Stiles up. They glance at each other long enough to coordinate and lift Stiles up, carrying him across the ice, half-dancing to the music. When they try to set him down again, they land in a heap and Jackson pulls Derek in first, then Stiles, kissing them both soundly.

“Can we be done with the skating now?” Stiles asks, blinking away snowflakes. “I’m pretty much done with the winter wonderland theme and I’m thinking I want to be naked in bed with two hot wolves who are busy warming me up with skin to skin contact.”

As if Jackson could resist. His mouth turns up in a smirk, and his fingers tangle with Derek’s, squeezing them. “Yeah. I think we can do that,” he says, kissing Stiles’s fingertips. Because they’ve had six months together, and Jackson just wants to celebrate getting to have more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
